Ginny Weasley!
by Blackharpie
Summary: Ginny und Draco werden ein Paar und er macht sie zur Todesesserin
1. Default Chapter

1.Kapitel  
  
Müde öffnete sie die Augen und ein Blick auf die anderen Betten bestättigte ihr vermutung.Sie hatte wieder verschlafen.Sie haben mich also wieder "ausversehen" vergessen.Ob sie es auch merken würde wenn ich garnicht auf stehe und einfach liegen bleiben würde.Würde mich jemand vermissen?Sie seuftzte.Hassen sie mich so sehr das sie mich nicht wecken können?Sie streckte sich und setzte sich aufrecht hin.Ist es weil ich mich nicht schmicke?Was kann ich dafür ich mag das Zeug nicht.Sie sagen zwar immer so würde ich nie einen Freund finden aber das glaub ich nicht.Er müsste mich halt so nehmen wie ich bin.Aber ist das ein Grund mich zu ignorieren?Jeden morgen stellt sie sich diesen Fragen und findet einfach keine antwort.Sie stand auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.Einen Vorteil hat es ja ich habe das Badezimmer immer für mich allein.Suchend Blickte sie sich im Badezimmer um.Überall lagen Koesmetika und ein paar Klamotten die die Mädchen einfach liegen gelassen haben,mit den gedanken das die Hauselfen es schon wegräumen würden.Tun sie auch wenn die Damen wieder kommen ist alles gewaschen und liegt wieder ordentlich im Schrank.Ich hatte sie doch gestern aufs Schränckschen gelegt.Sie kann doch nicht im Verschwunden sein.Ahh da ist sie ja oh nein.Das rothaarige Mädchenn bückt sich und betrachte ihr Haarbürste genau sie war vollkommen mit Zahnbasta beschmiert.Wieso machen die das nur was hab ich ihnen getan?Sie wusch ihr Bürste.Als sie sicher war das keine Zahnbasta mehr dran kämmte sie ihr flammrotes Haar.Auf ihr Haar war Ginny stolz es passte so gut zu ihrer blassen Haut und den Sommersprossen.Es war das erkennungs zeichen ihrer Familie.Jeder hatte rotes Haar.Während sie sich wusch machte sie sich wieder Gedanken wie jeden morgen.Bin ich den so unscheinbar das mich keiner bemerkt?Bin ich so abstossend das keiner mein Freund sein will?Hat es eigentlich schon irgendeiner gemerkt das ich immer allein bin?Von Hermine weiss ich das sie im ersten Schuljahr auch allein wahr.Sie konnte keiner leiden weil sie eine besserwisserin wahr weil sie keiner richtig kannte richtig kennenlernen wollte.Bin ich auch eine besserwisserin?Will ich auch alles besserwisen?Will mich deswegen keiner kennenlernen?Dann kammen Ron und Harry und haben ihr das Leben gerettet.Muss mir auch erst jemand das Leben retten?Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und legte ihn fein säuberlich auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett.Ginny ging sehr ordentlich mit ihren Sachen um schließlich hatte sie nicht viel.Ihr Bett wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz die anderen waren durch einander und warteten nur darauf von den Hauselfen gemacht zu werden.Die Nachttischen der anderen waren ganz durcheinander.Versiedene Bücher lagen drauf darunter auch Tagebücher.Ginny traute sich nicht Tagebuch zu schreiben aus Angst die Mädchen könnten es lesen.Wie oft hatten sie schon ihre sachen durchsucht.Ihr Nachtisch war fast lehr nur eine Kerze und ein Buch in dem sie gelesen hatte lagen drauf.Sie öffnete ihren Schrank indem alles schön sortiert lag.Sie holte einen abgetragen Umhang raus.Alles war geerbt von ihren Brüdern denen sie zu klein war.Ginny war die jüngste in der Familie sie würde wohl nie etwas eigenes kriegen das nur ihr gehört.Sie schaute auf die Schränke der anderen manche waren offen und die Klamotten lagen halb versreut im Zimmer.Ginny könnte nie so mit ihren Sachen umgehen dafür hatte sie zu wenig.Manchmal war sie neidisch auf die anderen sie hatten so viel.Liegt es vielleicht daran?Könnensie mich deswegen nicht leiden?Ärgern sie mich ständig weil meine Familie kein Geld hat?Schnell zog sie sich an und packte ihre halb gemachten Zaubertrankhausaufgaben ein.Dann rannte sie zur grossen halle um wenistens noch etwas zu Frühstücken.Vor der Tür machte sie erst mal halt und holte Luft dann trat sie ein.Niemand bemerkte sie.Alle redet sie fröhlich mit ihren Freunden und lachten.Wie gern möchte ich mit jemanden reden.Meine Brüder hören mir nicht zu.Hermine ist viel zu sehr mit lernen beschäftigt sie würde mir zuhören.Aber schliesslich ist es ihr letztes Jahr.Harry genauso er hat sich in den letzten jahren erheblich verbessert und macht Hermine konkurrenz.Er hat sich sehr verändert.Ist erwaschsener geworden.Viel ernster und vernüftiger.Ron auch ein wenig.Er macht immer noch ein paar streiche aber nicht oft.Sie setzt sich auf den einzig freien Platz neben Ron.Noch immer hat sie keiner gemerkt keiner hat morgen oder so gesagt.Bin ich den so unsichtbar?"Erschrocken guckt mich Ron an"Huh hab dich garnicht bemekt"Sagt er überrascht.Das tat weh."Vielleicht solltest du mal deine Augen auf machen"gebe ich schnibisch zurück zeige nicht das ich gekrängt bin.Wieso auch?Er würde es nicht verstehen.Er würdt von fast allen Mädchen bewundert.Er hat sich inden letzten jahren auch sehr gemaustert.Er ist gross geworden und hat Muskeln angelegt.Die kommen vom Quidttich.Er ist Hüter und Trainer geworden ein lang ersehnter Traum von ihm.Die haare hat er waschsen lassen und trägt sie zu einem zopf wie Bill.Einen Ohring hat er sich auch zugelegt zum leibwesen meiner Mutter.Aber er reicht noch lange nicht an Malfoy ran sagen viele.Das ärgert ihn gewaltig in allem ist Malfoy besser als er.Auf einmal fühlte sie sich beobachtet.Suchend blickte sie sich um und schaute direkt in sturmgraue Augen die sie musterten.Warum starrt.Malfoy mich so an?Es ist als würde er in meine Seele blicken.Es war nicht der kalte angewiederte blick denn er sonst immer hatte.Diesen blick hatte sie noch nie von ihmgesehen und konnte ihn auch nicht deuten.Er lächelte kurz.Dann wendete er den blick ab und unterhielt sich weiter mit Pansy.Ginny war verwirrt hatte Draco Malfoy sie Ginny Weasly gerade angelächelt."hey ginny"Quatsch warum sollte er er verabscheut uns Weasly,Muggelfreunde."hey Gin"Eine hand wedelte vor ihr gesicht."Was ist?""Harry und Hermine fragen ob du mit nach Hogsmeade kommst"Ihr Herz machte einen hüpfer sie haben tatschächlich an mich gedacht.Schade"Tut mir leid ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen ich würde gerne mitkommen"antworte ich traurig."Das ist auch viel vernüftiger",sagte Hermine,"ich hoffe du hast deine Hausaufgaben auch schon gemacht,Ron" "Jetzt komm mir nicht damit die kann ich auch noch heut abend machen"antwortet er genervt."Da bist du wieder zu müde und willst ab schreiben aber das kannste dir abschmicken Harry und ich werden dir nicht unsere Hausaufgaben geben die machste dann schön selbst"predigt sie ihm.Und dann gehst los sie streiten schon wieder aber keiner kümmert sich noch darum.Jeden Tag streiten sie egal über was.Alle sind der meinung sie sollen sich endlich ihre liebe gestehen.Aber wenn man sie drauf anspricht streiten sie es ab.Harry lächelt nur gequält, er hat das pech und sitzt genau zwischen ihnen.Keiner kümmerte sich darum das die beiden sich Beleigigungen anschrien.Als erfahrung wussten sie das man sich besser nicht einmischte.Und wieder bin ich vegessen.Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verliess die Halle ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. 


	2. Sorry

Hi  
  
Nach solanger Zeit ich glaub ein Jahr melde ich mit dieser FF zurück.Ich würde lügen wenn ich sage ich hätte keine Zeit die hatte ich mir fehlt nur manchmal einfach die lust dazu.Dann vergisst man es mal.Oder man wird abgelenkt. Also ein ganz großes Sorry an alle die um eine Fortsetzung gebeten hatten und solange warten mussten.  
  
Es wird zwar noch dauern aber ich schreib sie weiter.Und zwar mit meiner Freundin. Sie liest erst mal das erste und überarbeitet es (vielleicht).Dann wird wahrscheinlich in ein bis zwei Wochen das zweite oder das erste überarbeitet raus kommen.  
  
Also ein riesiges Danke an: Leelah Artemis1000 Juwel2101 Hermy-ne  
  
Sorry wenn ich jemanden vergessen hab das Danke geht natürlich auch an dich.  
  
Bis danne Blackharpie  
  
Ps:Sorry für die vielen Rechtschreib und Grammatik Fehler° 


	3. Kapitel 1 überarbeitet

So hier ist das überarbeitete Kapitel , meine Freundin hat sich bereit erklärt mit zuschreiben . Viel Spass!!!  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
Müde öffnete sie die Augen und ein Blick auf die anderen Betten bestätigte ihre Vermutungen. Sie hatte wieder verschlafen. Sie haben mich also wieder „aus Versehen"vergessen. Ob sie es überhaupt bemerken würden, wenn ich gar nicht aufstehe und einfach liegen bleiben würde? Würde mich jemand vermissen? Sie seufzte. Hassen sie mich denn alle so sehr, dass sie mich nicht Mal wecken können? Sie streckte und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ist es denn weil ich mich nicht schmincke? Was kann ich aber denn dafür, wenn ich das Zeug nicht mag? Sie sagen zwar alle ,dass ich so niemals einen Freund finden werde, aber das glaube ich nicht. Er müsste mich dann halt so nehmen, wie ich bin. Aber ist das alles ein Grund um mich zu ignorieren? Jeden Morgen stellte sie sich immer die gleichen Fragen, fand aber einfach keine Antworten. Sie stand auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Einen Vorteil hatte das alles schon - sie hatte das Badezimmer immer für sich allein. Suchend blickte sie sich in dem großen Raum um. Überall lag Schminke und dreckige Klammotten, die die Anderen einfach liegen gelassen haben, in der Hoffnung, dass die Hauselfen es schon wegräumen würden. Das taten die kleinen Wesen auch und wann immer die Damen wieder zurück waren, lag alles wieder gewaschen und ordentlich in den Schränken. Wo ist sie denn? Ich habe sie doch Gestern noch auf das Schränckchen gelegt! Sie kann doch nicht einfach veschwunden sein!! Aaach,da ist sie ja...Oh nein... Das rothaarige Mädchen betrachtet die Haarbürste in ihren Händen mit einem traurigen Blick. Es war komplett mit Zahnpasta beschmiert. Wieso machen sie das? Was habe ich ihnen denn nur getan???? Sie wusch ihre Bürste und als sie sich sicher war, dass da kein Zahnpasta mehr dranklebte, kämmte sie ihre flammrote Haare. Auf die Haare war Ginny stolz - sie waren lang, geschmeidig und passten sehr zu ihrer blassen Haut und die Sommersprossen. Es war das Erkennungszeichen ihrer Familie. Jeder hatte rote Haare. Während Ginny sich wusch, machte sie sich weiter gedanken...wie jeden einzelnen Morgen. Bin ich denn so unscheinbar, dass mich keiner bemerkt? Bin ich so abstoßend, dass keiner mein Freund sein will? Hat es denn eigendlich schon einer bemerkt, dass ich immer allein bin? Von Hermine weiß ich, dass sie im 1.Schuljahr auch allein war. Sie konnte keiner leiden, weil sie so eine Besserwisserin war und keiner sie deswegen auch kennenlernen wollte. Bin ich denn auch eine Besserwisserin? Will mich deswegen auch keiner kennenlernen? Aber Hermine war nur das 1.Jahr allein, nämlich bis Harry und Ron ihr das Leben gerettet hatten. Aber ich bin schon längst nicht mehr im 1. Schuljahr und muss denn einer mir zuerst das Leben retten, wenn er mein Freund sein will???? Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und legte ihn fein, säuberlich auf ihr frischgemachtes Bett hin. Ginny ging im Gegensatz zu ihren Gleichjährigen sehr ordentlich mit ihren Sachen um. Schließlich hatte sie nicht so viel wie dieanderen. Ihr Bett wirkte irgendwie immer fehl am Platz - all´ die anderen waren durcheinander und warteten nur darauf von den Hauselfen in Ordnung gebracht zu werden. Die Nachttische der anderen sahen nicht besser als die Betten aus. Verschiedene Bücher lagen drauf, vermischt mit Schminke, Cremes, Kaugummi, Süßigkeiten, leeren Flaschen von Butterbier, Papieren und überhaupt Schreibkram. Zwischen einigen diesen Müllbergen konnte man einige Tagebücher sehen. Ginny traute sich schon lange nicht mehr ihr eigenes Tagebuch zu führen, da sie am sonsten ständig in der Angst leben würde, dass die anderen aus ihrem Zimmer es lesen würden. Wie oft hatten sie schon ihre Sachen durchsucht. Ihr Nachttisch war fast leer. Nur eine Kerze und ein Buch in dem sie laß, lagen drauf. Sie öffnete ihren Schrank, in dem ihre Sachen wie überall auch sortiert waren, und holte einen abgetragenen Umhang heraus. Alles war geerbt von ihren Brüdern, denen die Sachen schon zu klein waren. Ginny war die Jüngste in ihrer großen Familie und zweifelte manchmal sehr, ob sie jemals etwas Eigenes, was nur ihr gehört, haben wird. Sie guckte etwas neidisch auf die Klamotten der anderen, die entweder in einem großen Bündel in den halboffenen Schränken gestopft waren, oder zerstreut und lässig auf dem Boden ihren Platz gefunden haben. Ginny hätte niemals so mit ihren Sachen umgehen können, denn dafür hatte sie zu wenig. Liegtes denn daran, dass sie mich alle nicht leiden können? Weil ich so wenig Sachen habe? Ärgern sie mich denn nur,weil meine Familie kein Geld hat? Ginnys Blick fiel auf einen der lebensgroßen Spiegel, die an jedem Schrank hingen. Entgegen blickten 2 grüne Augen. Die Gestalt hatte eine gute Figur , zwar etwas zu dünn, aber dafür weiblich. Mit ihren 16 Jahren hatte sich Ginny im Gegensatz zu ihren Gleichaltrigen zu einer feminine Person entwickelt. Ihr wäre jedoch niemals eingefallen, dass das der Grund für die Gemeinheiten der anderen war. Ohne ihr Wissen war sie der Grund für das Scheitern vieler Beziehungen zwischen ihren Klassenkamaradinnen.  
  
Ginny zog sich fertig an und beilte sich in die große Halle zu kommen, umwenigstens etwas zu frühstücken. Vor der Türschwelle machte sie halt und holte Luft. Dann trat sie ein, ohne das sie jemand bemerkte. Alle lachten und quatschten fröhlich. Wie gern möchte ich auch so unbesorgt mitlachen... Seufzte die Rothaarige. Mein einziger Bruder, der noch hier ist hört mir nicht zu und Hermine ist viel zu beschäftigt mit lernen...Schließlich ist es ihr letztes Jahr...sonst, wenn sie Zeit hätte, würde sie mir helfen... Genauso ging es Harry. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich erheblich verbessert und machte Hermine konkurrenz. Er hat sich viel verändert. Ist erwachsener eworden. Viel ernster und vernünftiger. Auch Ron ein wenig. Ernst ist er nicht geworden, vielmehr sind bei ihm äußerliche Veränderungen vorgetreten. Ginny setzte sich an den freien Platz neben Ron. Immer noch hat keiner sie begrüßt, immer noch hat sie keiner bemerkt. Bin ich wirklich so unsichber?.... dachte sie wütend. Erschrocken starrte mich Ron an: „Huch! Wo kommst du denn auf ein Mal her? Habdich gar nichtbemerkt!"sagte er. Das tat weh. „Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du Mal deine Augen auf machen würdest!"sagte ich schnibisch. Ich zeigte keinem, dass ich ekränkt war. Wieso auch? Ron würdees nicht verstehen. Er wurde von allen Mädchen der Schule angehimmelt. Und das zu Recht: In den letzten Jahren ist er noch etwas mehr gewachsen, war groß und muskulös geworden. Die Muskeln hatte er Quidditch zuverdanken. Seinen Traum hatte er verwirklicht: Er war Hüter und Trainer von der Gryffindor- Mannschaft geworden. Die Haare ließ er wachsen und trug sie wie sein roßer Bruder Bill in einem Zopf. Einen Ohrring hat er sich auch zugelegt, trotz den Protesten unseren Mutter. Aber er reiche Malfoy das Wasser nicht, sagten viele und das ärgerte ihn gewaltig. Draco hatte sich auch gewaltig verändert. Die Haare geelte er nicht mehr,sondern trug einen ihm-hervorragend-stehenden Seitenscheitel. Auch ihm fehlte kein Ohrring. Und sein Körperbau ähnelte den von Ron sehr-denn auch er war Trainer geworden. Aus einem gefühllosem Brocken war ein cooler und „gorgeous"[Hab das deutsche Wort vergessen...] Typ geworden. Seine Blicke konnte er jedoch nicht verändern und so blieben sie angewiedert. Auf einmal fühlte sich Ginny beobachtet. Suchend blickte sie sich um und schaute direkt in die sturmraue Augen, die sie musterten. Warum starrt mich Malfoy so an??... Sie fühlte sich so an, als ob sein Blick tief in ihre Seele reinschauen würde. Es war nicht der kalte, angewiederte Blick, mit dem er sonst immer einen anschaute...Diesen Blick hatte sie noch nie von ihm zu spühren bekommen und konnte ihn auch nicht deuten. Was er danach tat, haute sie um. Er lächelte sie kurz an, bevor er sich weiter dem Gespräch mit Pansy zuwendete. Hatte Draco Malfoy mich, Ginny Weasley, gerade angelächelt???überlegtesie, immernoch Malfoy´s Profil anstarrend. „Hey, Ginny!" Quatsch, wieso sollte er mich dennbitteschön anlächeln? Mich, einer der Weasley, der Muggelfreunde?... Überlegte sie weiter. „Hey, Gin!!!"Eine Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht. Wie aus einem Trance erwacht, starrte sie ihren Bruder an. „Was ist?" „Harry und Hermine fragen, ob du mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommenmöchtest!" sagte Ron und löffelte, Auftrag erfüllt, seine Frühstücksflocken weiter. Ginny´s Herz machte einen Sprung, da sie tatsächlich ansiegedacht haben, bevor es wiederlanden durfte. Schade. „Nein, tutmir leid,ich muss noch meineHausaufgabenzu Ende machen..."Antwortete die Jüngste traurig. „Das ist auch vielvernünftiger!,"sagte Hermine,"Ich hoffe du hast deine Hausaufgaben auch schon gemacht, Ron!"sagte Hermine und beobachtete wie Ron, als er ihre Worte hörte, sein Löffel mit Milch mitten auf demWeg zum Mund stoppte und Hermine mit einem tödlichen Blick durchlöcherte. „Jetzt komm nicht schon wieder damit an! Die werde ich noch hute Abend machen können!"antwortete er genervt. „Pffff. Da bist du zu müde undwillst abschreiben, aberdas kanns du dir abschminken! Harry und ich werden dir nicht unsere Hausaufgaben geben! Die machst du dannschön und brav selbst!"drohte Hermine dem weiter - Cornflakes - mampfenden - Ron. Und dann ging´s mit der Streiterei, aber keinen kümmerte es, denn alle waren schon daran gewöhnt und ein Tag ohne dem Zanken zwischen Ron und Hermine galt als ungewöhnlich. Alle waren auch der Meinung, dass sie sich endlich ihre Liebe zu einander gestehen sollten, aber wann immer einer sie darauf ansprach, stritten sie alles ab. Harry lächelte gequält. Er hatte immer das Pech genau zwischen den [Liebenden...] Streithähnen zu sitzen. Keinen kümmerte es, dass die beiden sich Beleidigungen an die Köpfe warfen. Aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass man sich da besser nicht einmischen soll. Undwieder bin ich vergessen.... Ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, ging Ginny wieder traurig aus der Halle. In ihrem Zimmer, wo noch keiner war, setzte sie sich auf die Fenserbank und öffnete das Fenster. Die noch warme September-Luft strich ihr durchs Haar...  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.Kreig ich ein paar Reviews.*superliebguck* 


End file.
